The Career Development Core will provide a variety of training opportunities to support the development of the next generation oftransdisciplinary scientists to advance our knowledge of the complex social, cultural, biological, and environmental determinants of tobacco use and alcohol co-morbidity. The core will establish a comprehensive recruitment strategy to attract promising trainees from the graduate student to established investigator level for training in transdiseiplinary tobacco use prevention and tobacco and alcohol comorbidity research; facilitate cross project and core training in research methods, measurement development, behavioral genetics, and prevention program development guided by mentors from relevant academic disciplines and skilled in the practice of transdisciplinary prevention research; provide expanded transdisciplinary training through scheduled seminars and collaboration with the USC Transdisciplinary Drug Abuse Prevention Center (TPRC), other non-TTURC IPR substance abuse researchers, other departments and schools at USC, other TTURCs, and public health institutions in China offer training in community and ethical issues that impact behavioral and genetics research both domestically and abroad; and administer the Center's Development Pilot Research Program designed to facilitate new collaborations and opportunities to pursue novel areas in transdisciplinary tobacco use and tobacco-alcohol comorbidity research.